Warrior Cat Lemons
by WarriorCatFan668
Summary: Here are some warrior cat lemons! Feel free to leave any ideas for me; OCs are acceptable as well!
1. Requests

**If you'd like to make a request, please just comment!**

**Title: (optional)**

**Cat 1:**

**Cat 2: **

**Love, Lust, or Rape?:**

**Extras:**

**If you'd like the same gender, or a threesome, just add that in and say which cats. I do accept OCs as well.**

* * *

**If you've read Survivors, another series written by Erin Hunter, please stop by on my profile and read my Survivor Dogs Mating Story! **


	2. Berrynose x Poppyfrost (Love)

Poppyfrost cleaned a white paw, drawing it over her ear. It had been a few moons since the death of her best friend and sister, Honeyfern. Berrynose was upset, and she had tried to speak to him, but he wouldn't allow her.

"Poppyfrost," Brambleclaw called from across the clearing.

Getting to her paws, she padded over to her deputy. "Yes, Brambleclaw?" she asked, curling her paws tightly around her paws.

"I wanted Berrynose on some patrols, but he's still in his depression," He began, his eyes full of sorrow for his former apprentice. "I can only imagine what it's like to lose the one you love," his voice had a hint of bitterness toward it, and his claws kneaded to the ground. Poppyfrost made sure to not glance at Squirrelflight, the one her deputy would never forget because she had lied to him about her kits. "Can you talk him for me? Honeyfern was your sister-"

"So?" Poppyfrost snapped. "Cinderheart was her sister, too! Do you think it's easy to talk about a deceased littermate?"

"No," his head shook solemnly. "It's not."

Confusion swept throughout her. What was he talking about? Did Brambleclaw have a dead littermate as well? Avoiding the question, she sighed, "I know, I know. Because I was the closest to her, I should speak to her mate," she said.

"Thank you," He bowed his head at her before turning to a crowd of cats.

Poppyfrost herself loved Berrynose; as long as Honeyfern. But Honeyfern wasn't as shy as her, and was able to become mates with him. "Berrynose!" She called the the cream-colored tom.

He turned his wide head and his eyes looked dull. "Yeah?" he croaked.

"C-can we go for a walk?" She asked, stammering.

"Sure," he shrugged, leading the way.

As the two started to speak, she decided to say, "Berrynose, I'm upset about Honeyfern's death, too,"

His eyes started to flare.

"But she was my sister. If anything, I should be the one sad right now, not you," Poppyfrost said. "Honeyfern would hate it if you continue to do this. She would want you to be happy and continue on with life! She would hate it if you went to StarClan one day without meaning - that's so unlike her if she still accepted you!" Heat burned under her pelt as she released her true feelings. "She would want you to continue on with life,"

Berrynose's gaze was still unfriendly, but after several awkward heartbeats, he sighed. "You're right," he murmured. He lifted his eyes to meet her own. He started to rasp the fur along her shoulder, and she started to purr. "Poppyfrost," he began. "I-I've only been like this to you, because..."

"Because...?" She asked.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you t-" She began, but her purrs drowned her words.

Berrynose started lick her neck and began to go lower. Finally, he reached her core. She gasped as his tongue rasped over it, and she began to moan with pleasure. Berrynose nipped at it, grinning as she gave a squeal. Juices started to leak from in, and Berrynose quickly licked them up. Turning to look over her shoulder, she grinned as she saw his pink penis emerge from its sheathe.

Poppyfrost got into a hunter's crouch, and Berrynose took her scruff into his jaws, and slammed his penis into her vulva. She yowled in shock, and she ordered, "Faster please,"

Berrynose chuckled and did as she said, going faster and faster. Soon, Poppyfrost realized that he had fertilized her eggs. "Poppyfrost," he breathed deeply, "Suck on my dick."

She purred and took his pink penis into her mouth. "Oh!" Berrynose yowled. He cummed into her mouth, and she quickly swallowed it. She swirled her tongue along his cock, and he moaned. His cock then went back into its sheathe and he fell on top of her, licking her ears, and grooming her pelt. She cleaned his own creamy pelt and he whispered, "I love you so much,"


	3. Birchfall x Whitewing (Lust)

Birchfall was walking through the forest, searching for his mate, Whitewing. It was mating season in ThunderClan, and now it was his turn to have sex with his mate. He caught sight of her snowy-white pelt. She was in a hunter's crouch, and so he smirked. Being careful to not alert his mate, he was now right behind her and gave a sly smile. He rasped his tongue along her core, which she gasped. Her green eyes grew round, and then she moaned.

_Oh yes; now she'll do what I want_, he chuckled. Her juices leaked from her pink core, and so he licked them up. "Birchfall, please stop," she said.

"You've been a bad girl, I'm afraid I can't do so," He smirked.

She blinked innocently and smiled back. "Oh, please let me go!" She said seductively.

"Now you must be punished," Taking her scruff into his jaws, he slammed his penis into her tight folds. He kept doing so, avoiding her startled yowls. At last, his seed popped into her, and she gasped, getting to her legs shakily. "We're not finished yet," he said, jumping in front of his mate. She opened her mouth in hesitation, to which he responded by putting his dick inside.

She began to suck, swirling her tongue around. Birchfall moaned. "Oh, Whitewing, oh!"

Her brilliant green eyes closed in comfort and she sucked harder, to which Birchfall said, "I'm going to cum!" He did, and she swallowed it quickly, continuing to suck. "Ya like that huh?"

"Oh, yes, Birchfall, yes!" Whitewing purred.

"We should do it more often," Birchfall smiled down at his mate, who now was no longer a virgin.

"Indeed," Her head nodded vigorously.

"Want to do it again?" He asked.

"Please!" Whitewing begged.

Chuckling he neared her core, and rasped his tongue over it, "Then let's do it!"


	4. Hazeltail x Mallownose (Rape)

Hazeltail was taking a walk near the WindClan border. She opened her jaws to detect any scent of squirrel. She did find one, and gave a satisfied smile. Raising her haunches, she began to stalk the squirrel. But she didn't seen one. Where was it? She was sure there was a squirrel there! Sighing, she rose to her paws, looking around.

Suddenly, paws met her haunches. Hazeltail gasped and looked over her shoulder to see the tabby pelt of the RiverClan warrior, Mallownose. She snarled and unsheathed her claws. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Oh nothing," he smirked.

She lashed a claw at his ear, to which he hissed at.

"Get off of my territory!" She ordered.

He shook his head and opened his eyes. Putting his cheek on hers, he whispered, "Hazeltail, there's something that must be done," he began, twining his own tail with her own. "Something else that I must mark my territory on." Her eyes grew round, but he began to lick her ear. She snarled, but he went down to her neck. She purred, but quickly stopped. Finally, Mallownose made it to her hindlegs, licking them. She kept her tail over her core, not allowing him to lick it. His claws clamped down on her tail, to which she reacted, pushing him down.

"Sorry, Hazeltail," Mallownose chuckled, pushing her on her back. "But I'm pretty much stronger than you!" She rolled over to try to run off. Hazeltail lifted her tail to gain more speed, but paws met her rump and Mallownose let out an evil chuckle. He gently nipped her core, and she squealed, desperately trying to get away when he began to lick it. Hazeltail gave a low moan. He continued to lick it. Each lick, Hazeltail moaned.

Mallownose then dug his tongue. She let out a surprised meow, but caused another moan, slightly louder this time. Juices leaked from her core, and Mallownose licked them up. He panted and commanded, "Crouch."

"Never!" She hissed.

"Hazeltail, I know you're liking this as much as I am," Mallownose said, impatiently. "Now I'm ordering you to crouch!" His cock began to come out of its sheathe.

"I hate what you're doing to me!" Hazeltail snarled.

Mallownose smirked and said, "I know that your brother's out on patrol right now. If you don't crouch, I'll kill him!"

Hazeltail gulped. Mousewhisker _and _Berrynose were on two separate patrols. She would only have time to warn one. Whimpering, she got in a crouching position. Mallownose smirked and took her scruff in his jaws. She prepared to feel pain, and finally - after teasing for a few heartbeats - his dick plunged into her pussy. She yowled in shock and pain. He pushed her head to the ground, growling, "Shut up!"

He continued to thrust, when Hazeltail finally moaned, "Faster!" Mallownose thrusts quicker, and finally he moaned himself. As his seed popped into her, the two yowled and he broke away.

"Enjoy that, Hazeltail?" He asked, licking her nose.

Though she was weak, she hissed, slashing his nose, and getting to her legs unsteadily. "I'll kill you!"

"After you nurse our kits," He placed his tail across her shoulders.

Hazeltail's green eyes widened. _No... _she thought. About to rip his throat open, she turned around, though he was gone. _One day, Mallownose. One day._

* * *

**This was requested by Icewish. Next up will be a request by Dragonwing. Hope you liked it! :)**


	5. Flight of the Bumblebee (Rape)

Dragonfly was hunting along the stream. She had been sitting there for quite awhile. A silver fish appeared, and she lashed her forepaw, catching it with a single blow. Smiling in satisfaction, she took the fish in her jaws. She began to return to her own Clan, ShadeClan, when a rustle came in the bushes. She whipped around to see Beesting, a warrior of DarkClan.

Dropping the fish, Dragonfly snarled, "What are you doing on ShadeClan territory?"

She barely heard him, but made out the words, "Revenge."

"W-what for?" She tried to stay strong.

"Dragonfly, you have severely injured my brother. He may soon join StarClan," Unsheathed his claws, he smirked. "Good thing I have a fair choice of revenge."

Trembling, she stumbled backward. Beesting neared, and licked her hind legs. She stopped, and looked at him with a confused glance. He was close to her core, and she whimpered as he finally rasped his tongue over it. She put her forepaw over her mouth to hide the sound, but she was moaning. He stuck his tongue in. She wailed in fear and pain, trying to crawl away. Beesting surprisingly allowed her. She crouched down, narrowing her eyes. But he was gone.

"Amazing how you allow yourself to get in the next position," Beesting chuckled.

She gasped as he jumped on top of her. Beesting's member came out of its sheathe and he slammed it into her pussy. Dragonfly shrieked as he did so. His barbs were tearing her walls up, and had to clench her teeth as he did so. He did it many times more, and the two cats moaned. At last, he released and the two fell apart. Dragonfly groaned in pain, and Beesting smirked, walking away to cross DarkClan's border.

It was early in the morning. Dragonfly hurried to make it to a tree. It was near a stream. She was giving birth to her kits. _I can't _believe _I'm giving birth to a DarkClan warrior's kits! _She thought with bitterness, though she would love her kits dearly. As she finally gave birth, she saw the three kits. Two she-kits and a tom. The two she-kits were a slender black, the other a fluffy gray. The tom was a muscular tabby._  
_

Another rustle came. She reacted by unsheathing her claws. Beesting emerged from the shadows. "Wow, what lovely kits we had, hm?" He chuckled.

"Beesting, get away," She demanded.

"Well, Dragonfly," he licked her ear softly. "I'm not done with my revenge. My brother may be alive, but it doesn't change the fact that he now moved to the elders' den!" Taking the pale gray kit, he put her behind him.

Dragonfly hurled herself at him. "Then I'll do the same I did to your brother!" She snarled, raking her claws over his throat.

Beesting yowled in pain and rage, knocking her off of him. Her head slammed against a sharp stone, and she groaned in pain. "You're too weak from giving birth!"

"Please... no..." Dragonfly begged.

"Dragonfly," He began, taking the tom in his mouth. "I'm sure there'll be another deadly battle. Hurt another Clanmate, and you'll just have a second litter!"

Her eyes began to close, and she had the dreadful thought. Beesting would now raise her kits in his own Clan... and if she ever wanted kits, she would just have to try again.

"And who are these kits?" The lithe queen whose kits had died a sunrise earlier demanded.

"Kits I found abandoned by the river," Beesting said, nudging his three kits forward. "I've decided to adopt them. Will you please nurse them for me?"

The charcoal she-cat stared at them a moment longer before allowing them to huddle beside her. "How could I say no?"

Beesting smiled proudly. _Now my revenge is truly over._

* * *

**Here is Dragonwing's request. Next up I have Guest's. Sorry if it wasn't that good, but I tried. **


	6. Scarpath x Blackflame (RapeLust)

Scarpath was searching for her mate, Blackflame. She was in heat, and knew that the only way to stop these thoughts was to mate with him. She had to tell him the truth. She saw him basking on a warm rock, and poked him with a paw.

"Wha-?" Blackflame began.

"Let me talk," She hissed. "I'm in heat, and we need to mate to stop it."

"Scarpath, she-cats are always in heat when they have mates. It's not a big deal," Blackflame began.

_He's refusing! _She hissed. _Not on my watch! _She made a purr and murmured, "Too bad," she said. She gave a large stretch, putting her rump right in his face. Parting her jaws in a fake yawn, she moved her tail to expose her core. Blackflame growled and nipped at it. She squealed and her mate began to rasp his tongue over it. Juices leaked from her core, and he licked them up.

"W-we shouldn't do this..." Blackflame backed away.

Scarpath smirked and said, "You're right," She sighed. After a few moments of relaxing, she opened one eye. "Let's wrestle!"

"Er... okay," Blackflame responded.

The two kept wrestling until Scarpath pinned her mate down.

"My strong she-cat," He smirked.

Her eyes trailed down to his unsheathed dick. _Interested? _She thought.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

She licked his dick over and over. "Come on, sweetie. Why not put that dick where it belongs?"

Moaning, he asked, "You really want this?"

She crouched down and nodded.

Blackflame lined his member up with her pussy and thrust it in. She yowled as his barbs ripped her walls, and said, "STOP!" But he kept going on. When it felt better, Scarpath moaned. "Oh... oh..."

He licked her neck softly and kept pacing his dick in and out.

"Faster!" She demanded. He did as commanded, and did it faster and faster until he cummed. She and her mate moaned together, and released each other. "Good job," she told her mate.

* * *

**Guest's request. I tried my best! Next is going to be Magpiefoot. I'll either do yours today or tomorrow the latest.**


	7. Mothpaw x Sparrowstar (Lust)

Mothpaw was ordered to search for herbs. She felt very scared to be going out alone since her leader, Sparrowstar, had been following her for a quarter moon. She had to gather as much marigold as possible before he went looking for her. After a few moments, she detected his scent.

"Mothpaw?" He called.

She panicked, and leapt into a thornbush without thinking. Thorns raked her pelt, and she hissed as strands of white fur got caught. Blood smudged a few of her gray spots, but she didn't do anything. Mothpaw needed to remain silent if she didn't want to be caught. She peeked through a small crack in the bush, noticing the red tabby pelt of her leader, Sparrowstar. He sniffed the ground, and stared at the bush. Sniffing the strands of her pelt, she flattened herself to the ground, desperately trying to hide.

"Mothpaw, I know you're in there," Sparrowstar said softly. "Please come out. I'm not going to hurt you."

Mothpaw reluctantly crept from her hiding place. Sparrowstar's blue eyes were soft, and he stared down at her. He was taller than her, though Mothpaw wouldn't consider herself very short.

"Why are you hiding?" he demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"Why are you following me?" She shot back.

"Mothpaw, please do not answer my question with a question," Sparrowstar responded.

She sighed, and replied, "You keep following me! It's starting to freak me out..."

"Ah," He nodded. "I guess I must tell you now. You see, Mothpaw, every cat in the Clan has a mate." She widened her green eyes in shock, but couldn't utter a word before he continued, "I've never had a mate..." he shuffled his large paws. "And you just - I can't get you out of my head. So you'll understand why I must do this," he went behind and gently nipped at her core.

She gasped, but Sparrowstar didn't stop. His rough tongue rasped over her bright pink core. He continued in tight circles before plunging his tongue in. Mothpaw was completely happy with this, considering she was a medicine cat, but let out a moan. He continued to do so, and Mothpaw felt herself cum. Sparrowstar licked it up before mewing, "Crouch."

She purred, "You're the leader," and got into a crouching position. Sparrowstar put his paws on her, lining his member up with her pussy. Taking her scruff securely in his jaws, he began to thrust. As his penis came out of her, Mothpaw yowled in pain. The barbs were ripping her walls.

"Want me to go slower?" Sparrowstar asked with concern.

"N-no, I'm okay," she said.

Sparrowstar continued to thrust. He did it quicker and quicker. The barbs tore her walls, and she felt blood seep from her core, but Sparrowstar's lust was stronger. He continued to thrust, until Mothpaw felt his penis stuck in her pussy. _What's going on? _She thought with panic. Stroking her back fur with a steady paw, he whispered, "Shhh."

Suddenly, a warm liquid went inside of her. Sparrowstar yowled in ecstasy as it did, and released his mate. He chuckled warmly, and licked Mothpaw's pelt. She rasped her tongue over his own pelt, and the two fell asleep where they were.

* * *

**Here you are, Magpiefoot! Please send more requests, all of you! I enjoy making these, and I hope to make them better one day.**


	8. Hawkstar x Shadefire (Rape)

Shadefire was speaking to one of her friends in the Clan, basking on the rock. The sun shined on her sleek black fur, and her she licked her ginger paws. Hawkstar, the leader of the Clan, chuckled as he had a dark thought to himself. Shadefire was a young, beautiful cat. Also his former apprentice.

"Shadefire, a word, please?" Hawkstar asked.

"Sure!" She said. "I'll be right back," she told her friend and padded to her leader.

They traveled deep into the forest where no one could hear. "Hawkstar, what is it you needed to say?"

Hawkstar grinned. "Shadefire," he began. "I forgot to teach you one thing." He began to lick her jaw, then going down to her neck.

She snarled and jumped back. "Don't you even try!"

"Too late," he smirked and stepped forward. Shadefire kept stepping back until she got stuck in brambles. She gasped and tried to escape, but Hawkstar jumped over the brambles. His tongue met her hindlegs and soon made it threateningly close to her core. She whimpered to herself, afraid for what he would do. His tongue rasped over her core, and she kneaded to the grass with her claws, shredding it.

At last, she couldn't resist any longer. She moaned, and Hawkstar purred in satisfaction. He continued to lick Shadefire's pussy until it got wet and she cummed. With pleasure, he licked the liquids up. Putting his paws on her, he tried to line his member up with her pussy.

"No, no, please no!" Shadefire pleaded.

"I've always dreamed of a she-cat begging for me to stop," Hawkstar made a laugh. "It really turns me on!" He slammed his member in, and she let out a yowl of pain.

He continued to thrust as he tore her walls. "When are you going to stop?!" She wailed.

"When you stop being so tight!" He said.

At last, the pain went away and she couldn't resist. Shadefire made a moan, and Hawkstar moaned as she cummed on his penis. Taking his member out, Shadefire sighed in relief. But he leapt over the brambles and stuck his penis right in front of her face.

"Suck it," he ordered, "Suck it now!"

"N-" She began, and he stuffed his dick into her mouth. The barbs scraped her tongue, though she twirled her tongue around. Her leader moaned and cum went into her mouth. She swallowed it, and as his member went back into its sheathe, Hawkstar began to walk back to camp. "Wait! I need help out of these brambles!" she wailed.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere; I'll be back in a few so we can do it again," he chuckled and left the she-cat desperately trying to get free.

* * *

**Here's another Guest request! Next up goes for Eyeless Jack7. I'd like to announce that I do enjoy making these, but I'd also like for there to be _real _cats from the stories. You can make more than one request if you didn't know. **


	9. Darkstorm x Rowantail (Lust)

"Come on, Rowantail, I want to show you something!" Darkstorm yowled to the beautiful she-cat. She followed close behind, and at last he brought her to a cove. "I come here every night because... well, no one ever treats me right in my Clan. Everyone but you," He said.

Rowantail blushed as he said that, and playfully splashed a pawful of water at him.

"Hey!" he hissed, splashing water back at her.

She giggled and ran up a tree. Darkstorm sprinted after her, and Rowantail backed away. As he near, she lost her footing and fell into the water. Darkstorm let out a snort of laughter as he watched her meow in annoyance.

"Wow, nice job," He slid down the trunk and stopped as he gazed at her. She began to rasp her sleek pelt and then lifted her tail to wash it. Darkstorm got a perfect view of her pink core. He knew Rowantail didn't mean to reveal it; or she probably didn't realize she was. But Darkstorm's green eyes were locked on her core. Lust filled his gaze as he neared Rowantail.

"What?" she narrowed her golden eyes.

Darkstorm leaned forward and licked her neck fur. She purred at his touch. He continued to down and near her core. Rowantail purred in pleasure as she realized what he wanted. He began to rub his cock along her pussy. She moaned, and began to get wet.

"Talk dirty," he commanded.

"Oh, Darkstorm!" She began. "Stick your big cock in! Make me yours!"

At that, Darkstorm mounted her. She yowled at such force, but soon she began to moan. He continued to thrust, until he hit her sweetspot. Rowantail moaned so loud, Darkstorm smirked. He kept hitting her sweetspot until his penis was stuck in there.

Rowantail shredded the grass beneath her claws. "Darkstorm?"

"Shhh..." he said as he cummed inside. He moaned as he did so.

Rowantail made a moan herself as the warm liquid coated the inside. Darkstorm released his mate, and licked her pelt clean before motioning her up the tree so that they could rest properly that night.

* * *

**Here you are, Eyeless Jack7! Next up is xxSandystarxx.**


	10. Snowstar x Heatherfoot (Rape)

Snowstar narrowed his gaze as he stared as the ThunderClan cats went to their dens. There was a single guard who looked very weary. _This isn't even real security! _Snowstar chuckled to himself. His cats were preparing to engage in battle; now it was all up to his signal.

"Attack!" He roared.

ShadowClan sprang into battle. The guard - a beautiful she-cat - gasped and stared at Snowstar, who bristled in fury. The ThunderClan cats were already fighting, locked into their own battles. A burly warrior knocked Snowstar sideways, but his deputy took them by the back of the neck and threw them to a tree.

"Heatherfoot!" A ThunderClan warrior called for the guard.

Snowstar smirked as he stared at her. She shared words before cowering under his gaze and hissing, darting away into the forest. He chased after the she-cat and once he was able to catch up with her, he tackled her. She spat in fury, lashing her claws at his muzzle. Snowstar snarled in rage as blood spattered from her blows. He slammed two firm paws down on her chest and looked down at her.

"Get off of me!" Heatherfoot ordered.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," His eyes trailed down to her pussy. _A virgin, I presume? _He heard her gasp as his dick plunged into her, and she yowled in pain. He grunted at her tight folds, but continued to hump her. He avoided her yowls of protest as he made a victorious yowl, "I'm going to-" He felt himself cum inside the she-cat.

Her eyes stretched wide with terror as the warm liquid coated her insides. She slashed at his nose, feeling the blood spray from the cut. She tried to escape, but Snowstar stabbed a claw on her rear. "Nuh-uh!" She spun around to see what he wanted. His dick was covered in the white liquid and he shoved it in her face. "Give me a blowjob," he ordered.

Heatherfoot took the cock and began to sink her teeth in when Snowstar unsheathed his claws, threatening it to her neck. "I dare you!" he snarled. Heatherfoot whimpered and began to suck it. He moaned and popped his seed into her mouth. She nearly gagged, and tears streamed down her face.

"A-are we done?" She asked shakily.

"You have another hole I haven't planted a seed in," he chuckled. "You're not going anywhere until you're completely mine!" Heatherfoot moved her tail out the way so he was able to see her tail-hole. Snowstar put his dick in, and quickly broke her barrier. She yowled in pain as blood leaked out. Snowstar continued to go in and out, and at last, pleasure came to Heatherfoot. She moaned as he did so. They two both felt their cum, and Snowstar popped his seed into her her. Heatherfoot fell and panted heavily.

"You're good; but not my best she-cat," Snowstar said, licking his pelt.

Heatherfoot sniffled as tears went down her face. "What did I ever do?"

"You turned me on," he chuckled and left.

* * *

**Yup, here it is! For reminder, I also do threesomes (and foursomes possibly..) I also think I need help with my writing style, so if anyone could give me some tips, that would be helpful!**


	11. Skyfeather x Nightblaze (Lust)

**Here is the request for "I am called many thing". I like your name! :D Hope you enjoy!**

Skyfeather was speaking to her friend, Dewflight. She had revealed how she was in heat, and ever since then she was hiding from all the cats except her best friend.

"I'll go fetch you some prey, you stay here," Dewflight ordered her friend. She padded out the den.

Skyfeather was ordered by her friend to remain in the warriors' den and had lied to the Clan leader on how she had sprained her paw. Curling up in her nest, she heard a rustle. Her eyes flew open and she saw a gray-and-black tabby shape. It was her Clanmate, Nightblaze. His amber eyes stared into her green, and he nosed one of her black paws.

"How's that sprained paw?" he asked.

"Er... still hurting!" She replied.

Staring into her eyes, Nightblaze said, "I know you're in heat."

"W-what... are you talking about?"

"Stop lying," he said. "I'd like to help you out."

"How-how.."

Nightblaze had a lusty look in his eyes. That was a hint for Skyfeather. "With your permission..."

"Permission granted," she suddenly said.

Nightblaze chuckled and began to lick her jaw. She purred and gasped as he bowled her over, licking toward her core. She moaned as he neared her core. She felt herself getting wet. Skyfeather felt herself about to cum, when suddenly Nightblaze did more than just lick her core. He began to suck on it.

She moaned louder and louder. His tongue plunged inside of her core, swallowing up all the cum. He did it slowly, making Skyfeather beg for more. Her eyes trailed down to his sheathed member. She purred and used her tail, drawing up and down the sheathe.

Nightblaze began to moan himself, and his member unsheathed. Skyfeather smiled in satisfaction. The tom released her core, and put his member in front of her face.

She took it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around. He moaned as she did so. Nightblaze took a step forward, stuffing his member deeper into her mouth. Skyfeather flinched as the barbs merely raked her mouth, but she avoided the pain. No need to suddenly end this night.

"Oh..." Nightblaze moaned, and she felt him cum in her mouth. Skyfeather screwed her eyes up for a brief moment before swallowing the liquid. She released his member, and the two cats' faces were close together, panting.

"Crouch," He suddenly ordered.

Skyfeather got into a crouching position. Nightblaze lined his member up with her pussy. As he entered her core, she released a startled meow. He continued to thrust, and soon those startled yowls turned to moans of pleasure.

During this time, a small blue-gray she-cat stepped into the den. It was Dewlight, with a blackbird clamped in her jaws. She stared wide-eyed before dropping the bird, releasing a hysterical laugh. "Oh, okay, Skyfeather. You've got it all covered now!" She laughed and left the den.

The two cats didn't mind the interruption; they weren't even listening. Their moans were too loud to hear anything. Skyfeather felt herself cum. Nightblaze did as well, and he popped his seed into her. He gave a seductive satisfied _mrrow _as he did so, and the two broke away.


	12. Smallpaw's Bloody Rape

Smallpaw was hunting for her Clan. Her mentor sent her away, and she promised that she would return so much prey. As she crouched down, a rustle came from the bushes. She snapped her head around to see a jet black tom with two white forepaws and green eyes, Pigeonstar, come.

"Greetings, Pigeonstar," She said politely. Even though he made her lose her chance of catching the squirrel, she put the thought out of her mind.

"Greetings," he replied, with a strange look in his eyes. He flicked his tail, and three other warriors emerged.

The small, pale brown she-cat shivered in fear.

There was an ugly white tom with one ugly black patch over his nose and one ugly red patch on his side. Another was a bright orange, almost red tom with white eartips, paw, chest, underbelly, tail-tip, and deep blue eyes. The last tom was a dark brown tom with frightening amber eyes.

"Patchpelt," Pigeonstar called to the ugly white tom, "get her."

The took her by the scruff and with the help of the orange-red tom named Scorchgaze, they brought her to an abandoned fox den. She stared with huge, scared eyes. Smallpaw was scared, though she was still rebellious. What were they going to do with her?

"Now, time to pleasure myself," Pigeonstar chuckled, and something slammed into her core.

She yowled in shock and pain, shredding the grass under her darker brown paws. He continued to hardly thrust. Smallpaw was wondering if it would ever turn to pleasure like for most she-cats, but this was unbearable pain!

Patchpelt walked behind her and nosed her tail out of the way. Smallpaw hissed, lashing out a claw at him. For doing so, Pigeonstar did another hard thrust. She yowled and put her paw down shakily. Patchpelt continued to nose at her tail-hole before slamming his own member in.

Scorchgaze slid underneath her and began to suck at one of her nipples. Smallpaw released a small moan. Pleasure began to overwhelm her, and at last, Briarwood stepped in front of her, his member in front of her face. "Suck," he commanded. Smallpaw stretched out her neck to place her mouth on his member, sniffling as she tried to fight back tears. She began to suck. The dark brown tom began to moan.

After a few heartbeats, Smallpaw blinked all her tears away and narrowed her gaze. She lashed out at Pigeonstar. The toms froze in surprise, and she scrambled out of the fox den. When she was out, she felt something tug at her tail. She gasped and slid down back into the den, shrieking.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life, kitty," Pigeonstar's eyes hardened and he nodded to his warriors.

Pigeonstar began to suck her pussy, sinking his teeth in. She yowled in pain at the feeling. Scorchgaze and Briarwood slid under her, sucking on her nipples. She thought it would be the nice feeling like Scorchgaze did at first, but instead, the two toms began to suck harder, their fangs biting into them. Briarwood's claws slashed at them, and she yowled with pain.

The ugly tom, Patchpelt, stuck his member into her tail-hole. "NO!" She shrieked.

None of them listened to her. He met her barrier, and growled when it wouldn't break. He slammed it at her barrier, breaking it. Blood gushed from her tail-hole, and she cried loudly as she felt the stinging feeling of blood.

The toms popped their seed into her bleeding tail-hole and pussy. "Alright, she's had enough," Pigeonstar meowed.

Scorchgaze and Patchpelt took her and tossed her into a thornbush, where she was left crying and rasping over her matted pelt.

* * *

A few moons later, Smallpaw was giving birth. She hated how she wasn't even finished with her apprenticeship, and was already in the nursery! She looked down at her five newborn kits. Three of them had the ugly appearance of Patchpelt; two of them were she-cats, the other being a tom. Her gaze traveled toward her fourth dark brown she-kit who bared the appearance of Briarwood. Then she stared at her last kit, who was an exact look-a-like of Scorchgaze. Miserably, Smallpaw's head fell down and her kits cuddled with her.


	13. Echosoul x Yarrowpelt (Rape)

"But, Yarrowpelt, I love you! Why can't you feel the same?" Echosoul was a young orange-black-grey-white tom with one blue eye and one yellow eye. He had a very ugly appearance because of his different eye colors and mixed pelt color.

Meanwhile, the one cat he loved - Yarrowpelt - was the most beautiful cat ever. She had the softest tan fur, with slender paws, and the most dazzling eyes. "You want to know the truth, Echosoul?" Her lip began to curl. "I don't _want _to become mates with an ugly cat like you! There are many other toms in the forest who'd I rather be with!"

Echosoul stared at her with a distraught look. He stared down at his paws, and the she-cat ran away. Rage started to well throughout his body and he furrowed his brows. _I'll get my way._

After she had ran away, Yarrowpelt went to go hunting. Echosoul followed the she-cat like a shadow, making sure to make no movement whatsoever. The she-cat launched herself at the mouse, and smacked a paw down on its neck. She purred in satisfaction, raising her tail in the air.

"Is that for me?" Echosoul asked, staring at her core.

Yarrowpelt turned to glare at him, snarling and arching her back. "I _told _you Echosoul; I. Hate. You."

"Oh, I know," he said casually. "And now I have to say my opinion." Slamming his paws down on her back, she let out a startled yowl, lashing out with her forepaws. She caught his muzzle, but his paws remained firmly on her back. Taking the closest object - vines - he tied her legs together so she couldn't move. Angrily, the tan she-cat squirmed, trying to crawl away.

Echosoul chuckled, and stared at her tail-hole that was directly in his face. He was tempted to softly rasp his tongue over it, and stick his member in to make her lose her virginity, but she hated him. And now he needed to rape her. Hard. His eyes trailed down to her pink core, and he chuckled. His member began to unsheathe, and she gasp.

Not going easy at all, he slammed his member into her tight folds. She yowled in shock and pain, though Echosoul avoided it. He continued to thrust, until he cummed inside of her. He groaned and took his member out of her pussy. She was crying, and blinked at him. Scanning around the area, he found a large stick and smirked. He took it in his jaws and put the stick to her pussy. She squealed with pain.

"I would've gone easier if we actually became mates," he whispered. "But apparently it's the appearance rather than the personality that matters to you! Selfish, little brat! You're worse than a kittypet!"

Yarrowpelt whimpered.

Echosoul stuck his member in front of her. It was covered in cum, and he said, "Suck it."

"W-wha..?"

"Clean it," he stuffed his member into her mouth.

She screamed, but her mouth was closed. She didn't dare bite it, or else he might even try to kill her. She began to suck. Echosoul began to moan. "Yes... yes..."

He felt himself cum, and she gasped. Yarrowpelt swallowed it, and Echosoul took his member out. "I can't believe I ever loved you." And with that, he continued to harshly rape her, completely destroying her rear.

Only a few moons later, Yarrowpelt gave birth. She decided to give birth by her most favored spot in the territory; the calm river. She rasped her tongue over her two, beautiful she-kits. _Thank StarClan they share the appearance of me rather than their horrid father! _She thought with disgust.

When her two kits became apprentices, she took them to the river once more to speak to each of them. Echosoul decided it was time to finish his revenge once and for all. All of his daughters went hunting, and he captured each one, trapping them in a den. "Mother!" they begged for help.

Yarrowpelt heard her kits in danger, and dashed off to find him. This is where she confronted Echosoul. "Hello, Yarrowpelt," he smirked, and tackled her. She gasped, and lashed her claws at him.

He pinned her down, because of himself being stronger, and pinned her to the rocks with vines so that she would be forced to watch. Taking the oldest by the rump, he savagely began to mount her. He raped each one of his daughters, avoiding screeches and pleading. _Now, Yarrowpelt, _he thought, _the revenge is done._


	14. Author's Note

**So, after I make some more chapters for this and the survivors story, I have two story ideas. I'd like all of to vote for which one should be published first.**

**A story about mating season for the Clans after the events of ****_The Last Hope_****. (This time it's a different kind of battle if you know what I mean...)**

Or a story about Seekers mating stories. 

**Your choice! :)**


	15. Jaywing's Torture

Jaywing went out to collect some more herbs. ThunderClan was victorious in the battle with ShadowClan, and since she just treated her Clanmates, she needed to restock.

Suddenly, she saw the flash of a large, gray shape. Immediately she recognized ShadowClan's leader, Graystar. His fierce red eyes had a lusty look to it. She had heard rumors that Graystar was a very lusty tom.

"Er..." she stumbled backward. As she stepped backward, strands of her silver-and-pale gray fur sticking the thorns on a thornbush. Graystar signaled with his tail. Snakefang, a big, muscular white tom with black eartips and icy blue eyes, stepped out. Following the tom were Killerfang, a bright orange tom with one blue and one yellow eye; and Poisonmind, a jet black tom with green eyes.

Without answering, they grabbed her and threw her in an abandoned fox den. They blocked her exit, and Graystar made a chuckle. He quickly started to slam his member into her tail-hole. She made a startled yowl, screeching. His warriors sat there, ears pricked, gazes intent. She knew he would later join in. Jaywing began to shudder.

His member slammed into her barrier, breaking it. Blood started to well from her tail-hole, and released a loud caterwaul. Poisonmind tossed his leader a large, splintery stick. The aggressive cat stuffed the stick inside her pussy, and she yowled in pain. His claws sliced at her pussy and tail-hole, blood making a pool around her. She stared at his warriors to see if they'd help her, but they watched with deadly amusement.

He slid under her, softly sucking her nipples. This feeling was rather soothing to Jaywing, and she closed her eyes in comfort. Only when a claw sliced another one of her nipples. She gasped, and felt tears stream down her cheeks. He began to bite them. So much pain came to the medicine cat, she stared at the wall with an awkward, astonished expression. At last, the others joined in. Graystar put his member in front of her face, and she gulped. Poisonmind stared at her member, while Killerfang made his way over to one of her bleeding nipples. Snakefang stared at her pussy and his member began to go in and out. Poisonmind put his member inside her tail-hole. She felt it sting as more blood - but not as much now - dripped out. She put her mouth of the leader's member and began to suck.

A warm liquid squirted inside, and she screwed her eyes up in disgust. She lick slowly, screeching as the oblivious leader's barbs raked her mouth. She slightly found herself moaning as the tom's members went in and out of her holes. Killerfang sucked her nipples, making her moan louder, which he hissed, slicing at one. She screeched, and he let out an evil chuckle. He continued to destroy her nipples, and she yelled in pain.

Snakefang was close to hitting her g-spot, but purposely missed it. It was such unbearable pain for Jaywing, that she screeched so loud, even though Graystar's dick was in her mouth. She continued to cry, until all the toms left her, shivering in a pool of blood and tears.


	16. Smallpaw x Largeblaze (Rape)

A large, muscular, bright orange tom with blue eyes with the name of Largeblaze stalked through the clearing, wondering which cat he should mate with. He mated daily; ripping any she-cat's virginity away even by raping them. Usually she-cats would confess that they were in heat, and he would help them out. Most she-cats adored the handsome toms; they would even make the first move in mating. But in the end, Largeblaze would gain the full control.

His most favorite type of mating would be raping. Pleading for him to stop would just make him want to do it more. Stifling a low chuckle, his gazed locked on Smallpaw, a she-cat apprentice of the Clan. She spoke quietly to her mentor before scurrying out of camp.

Largeblaze smirked and ran after her, catching up. "Hello, Smallpaw," he said seductively.

"Oh," Smallpaw's ears pricked up with surprise. "Hi, Largeblaze!" She flicked her tail over his ear in a friendly manner. "What brings you here? I'm supposed to be on a assessment!"

_Oh, I've got an assessment for you... _He thought darkly. "Oh, I was sent to show you the proper stalking technique! Follow me; I'll bring you to the best area in the territory!" He said with fake enthusiasm. Smallpaw followed eagerly, her paws pounding hardly on the forest floor. Largeblaze turned around to face the small she-cat, secretly rubbing his member for preparation in the mating.

"So, how do we begin?" She asked, tilting her head to the right.

Largeblaze narrowed his blue eyes, taking a threatening step toward the really small, white she-cat. Her blue eyes stretched wide as he towered over her, a lustful look in his eyes. "Just follow my lead," he chuckled.

Starting by the she-cat's ear, his tongue trailed down her neck. Her shoulders raised as he briefly tickled her. He neared her belly fur, and his eyes locked on her core.

Largeblaze stretched out his long tongue, rasping it along the soft flesh. Smallpaw couldn't resist the feeling, and began to moan. In response, Largeblaze grinned in satisfaction. Smallpaw's pussy leaked with juices, and Largeblaze lapped them up. Lining his member up with her pussy, he prepared to thrust.

"No, Largeblaze, no! Please!" Tears rolled down the she-cat's cheek as she begged for the large tom to not thrust.

Begging only made Largeblaze hungrier for him to break her virginity. With no warning, he plunged his member into her pussy. Smallpaw released a loud caterwaul full of pain and pleading.

Largeblaze only thrusting quicker and quicker each time. Smallpaw opened her eyes, her vision blurry with tears. The feeling was no somewhat pleasing to her, and she moaned loudly. She raised her rump, which made Largeblaze's member dig deeper into her. "You dirty little girl," he chuckled, bracing himself for he was about to cum.

Smallpaw tried to hold her cum in, as she was too young to bear kits. But it was no use. She put all her defenses down, and released the warm liquid. Largeblaze felt himself cum as well, and he popped his seed into her.

As the two pulled away, Smallpaw felt the sticky feeling of tears again. Glancing at Largeblaze, she sniffled, "W-why would you do that?"

"I do it to everyone," He licked a paw in casual disdain.

"B-but why me? I'm so young... I'm an apprentice!" she yowled.

Largeblaze whipped his head around, and whispered in her ear, "Because as family, we pass down the generation." He laughed scornfully.

Smallpaw froze, an aghast expression on her face. Largeblaze hissed, "If you tell a soul, I'll slit your throat open." And with that, he left the small she-cat in dismay.


	17. Hollyleaf x Sol (Love)

Hollyleaf padded as far as she could in the tunnels. It wasn't that long before did she only just abandon her Clan after making the worst mistake in her life. How could she even think about breaking the warrior code? The most precious thing to her was now broken by her. Stifling a snarl, she continued down the dark path, wishing she had the knowledge of her brother, Lionblaze, above this tunnel network.

"Hollyleaf?" A deep voice came from behind her.

Narrowing her eyes, she tried to make out the shape of the mysterious creature. Stepping from the shadows came Sol. His fur was neatly groomed, and she couldn't help but admire his strong figure. "S-Sol?" She stammered.

"What are you doing away from ThunderClan?" He gently questioned, coming face to face with the she-cat. She had to lift her head to meet his amber gaze.

"I-I've just made the worst mistake in my life," She sighed, wrapping her bushy tail across her paws. Hollyleaf stared down at a brown pool, looking at her reflection. This wasn't the cat she remembered. _That cat's no more. _She thought.

Sol was kind to not question her about it. He lifted his long tail, pulling it across her shoulders until their shoulders brushed. "So... you were cast out?"

"Yeah, by me," Hollyleaf murmured. She squeezed her eyes tightly, pulling back the tears that felt as if were coming.

Leaning in, Sol gently rasped his tongue across her cheek. "You don't need to be afraid," he whispered. "I'm here for you."

Hollyleaf felt a warm feeling for the tom. Meeting his gaze, she gave him a soft smile. He softly smiled in return, and the two found themselves only a tail-length away. Slowly, they began leaning in, and their muzzles brushed against one another.

"Sol...?" She said, breaking the silence.

The two pulled away, and he tilted his wide head with a questioning gaze. "Yes?"

"I'm..." She kneaded to the hard flooring with her paws. "I love you."

Sol purred in response, licking her ear. "I love you too."

* * *

After a few days with living with her mate, she was having a conversation with him.

Hollyleaf felt something grow very warm and wet. "Can you excuse me really quick?"

He nodded, and replied, "I'll go see if there's any prey around."

She sighed and sat back on her haunches, staring down at her core. With a panicked gasp, she stared with round green eyes, realizing that she was in heat. In ThunderClan, the first tom that found out you were in heat, and if you didn't have a mate, would even rape you to plant their seed in you. Having a slight dreadful thought of homesickness, she kept her tail over her core. Sol returned padding over to her with a mouse in his jaws.

"Would you like to share?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied, still having the fearful thought of her being in heat.

Allowing his mate to take the first bite, she took a greedy large bite. Sol took the next bite, confused by her strange new attitude.

"Hollyleaf, you okay? I know it hasn't been long, but you're a bit more distant." He dared to not add 'bi-polar'.

"I-I'm fine..." her voice was barely more than a whisper.

Sol knew she was hiding something.

"I'm very tired," she yawned.

Walking away, she made a luxurious stretch, giving Sol full view of her core. Just staring at it made his member unsheathe. Hollyleaf seemed to have known what she did.

"Er..."

"You're in heat," he answered for her.

"Yes," she sighed, hanging her head in defeat.

"D-did you want to... mate?" Sol asked.

Hollyleaf felt like it was a strange question. _But I'm always up for a little adventure... _she thought. Raising her rump in the air, and moving her tail to expose her core, she purred.

Sol purred, making his way over to his mate. He rasped his tongue over her core, causing a moan from her. He chuckled and continued to rapidly rub his tongue over her core. Liquids streamed down from her core, and Sol drank them up.

She couldn't resist anymore, and she begged, "Sol, just stick your cock in! Explode inside of me! I want your kits!"

Sol stared at his large dick, and lined it up with his mate's pussy. "This may hurt a little," He slammed his member into her tight folds. Hollyleaf made a loud, painful yowl. Sol stopped, staring at his mate with a concerned expression.

"What are you doing?" she whined. "Keep going!"

He kept pounding his member into her, hitting her sweet spot. Hollyleaf made a louder moan in reply.

"Hollyleaf, I'm going to–" Sol began.

Hollyleaf felt herself about to cum, and Sol popped his seed into her, fertilizing his mate's eggs. As Sol made his dick exit his mate's pussy, he saw that it was covered in cum.

Before Sol could say a word, Hollyleaf purred, taking the member in her mouth. Sol moaned in ecstasy as his mate drew her tongue in different directions. He felt himself about to cum once more.

The white liquid poured into his mate's mouth, and she swallowed the cum.

Sol made another moan, before taking his member out of her mouth. It went back into its sheathe, and the two stared into each other's gaze.

"I love you, Hollyleaf," Sol said softly, rasping his tongue over her ear.


	18. Author's Note 2

**This is an unneeded chapter, I know. But I want everyone to know that their requests are coming, and for some other couple lemons that are coming soon as well.**

**REQUESTS**

**Thrushwing x Friskfoot (Love) – Requested by Guest**

**Waterstorm x Raspberry (Love) – Requested by AngelOfPride**

**Dawnpaw x Blackfoot x Toadfoot x Sol (Rape) – Requested by Dragonwing**

**Firestar x Sandstorm x Sasha x Tigerstar – Requested by Nicky52140**

**Oakheart x Bluefur (Love) – Requested by Guest**

**Pouncefire x Rosefall (Love) – Requested by Pouncefire**

**Jaypaw x Timberstar (Rape) – Requested by Guest**

**Jaypaw x Flamegaze (Love)/Jaypaw x Stormheart (Rape) – Requested by Guest**

**Bumblestripe x Dovewing (Love/Lust) – Requested by Bitesizedruby**

**Sandcloud x Stormheart (Love) – Requested by DirtyObsession *By the way, I love the plot of your request. It's very sweet***

**Charcoal x Russetfern (Rape) – Requested by Russetfern**

**Kestrel x Sandbreeze (Love) – Requested by WarriorsLightwhisker**

**OTHER LEMONS**

**These couples are story ideas that I will be making once the requests are taken care of, or if I feel as if I need to make some in between some requests. I have many ideas, but I've decided to only add a few.**

**Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight (Lust)**

**Cloudtail x Brightheart (Love)**

**Lionblaze x Cinderheart (Love)**

**Hawkfrost x Squirrelflight (Rape)**

**Piketooth x Shimmerpelt (Rape)**

**Breezepelt x Hollyleaf (Lust)**

**Clear Sky x Turtle Tail (Rape)**

**Rippletail x Petalfur (Love)**

**Blackstar x Leopardstar (Lust)**

**There are many other ideas, but these are just a few. Anyways, I'd like to inform you on my voting for my next story. That would be either the Seekers Lemons or the Warrior Cat Mating Season. The current winner of the contest is neither since the votes are even. I will make both stories just so you know, but it depends which one I will be making first. **


	19. Dovewing x Bumblestripe (Lust)

Dovewing padded through ThunderClan territory, nearing the Sandy Hollow. It had been only a few moons since the Great Battle, and she was testing her newest skills her sister, Ivypool, had taught the Clan. Peering through the bushes, she heard two cats mewing.

"Oh Lionblaze…" the voice belonged to Cinderheart.

The she-cat's tail was raised out of the way of her rump. Her mate, Lionblaze, was mounting her, moaning himself. As he exited his mate's core, Dovewing was given a clear view of his member. She was shocked at the size of it. Now she understood why so many she-cats had an attraction toward the powerful warrior. Wow… she felt something wet near her hind legs.

She sprinted away from the hollow and lied down near a tree. Pressing her back against the bark, she splayed her hind legs out and stared at her own core. It was obviously wet, dampening the fur surrounding it.

For a brief moment, Dovewing wondered what it would be like to mate. Cinderheart was clearly enjoying it. How good must it truly feel? Dovewing wondered. Though she had her own mate, it would be uncomfortable to question him about it. What if Bumblestripe wasn't ready for a family?

Sighing, Dovewing's shoulders slouch. Perhaps there was another way to feel that pleasure? Lifting her tail, she slightly touched her core. A moan escaped her lips, so she began to enter inside. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes as a moment of pain flowed through her body.

Dovewing began to screech slightly, but she began to move her tail in and out. "O-oh…" she moaned. Her pace quickened, and more moans erupted from her mouth. Precum trickled down her tail, and she continued at her pace.

"Well, well, well," a deeper voice came through the trees.

Dovewing widened her eyes and squinted her eyes to try and make out the figure. "H-hello?" As the shape neared, it was revealed to be her mate, Bumblestripe.

Some strange emotion was in his eyes. A smirk was across his lips, and his eyes were locked on her wet core.

"If you needed help, why didn't you just ask?" His member emerged from its sheathe.

Before Dovewing could shift her position, Bumblestripe pinned her back to the tree. His member poked slightly at her core, and she braced herself for indescribable pain.

Bumblestripe would put the tip of member to her pussy, and then move away, teasing her. "What are you waiting for?" She purred seductively.

"Okay then," he chuckled and slammed his member into her tight folds.

Dovewing yowled, gritting her teeth. Her mate's member went in and out, causing more pleasure to her. This was much better than her tail, even though the barbs were scraping her walls. Slight blood was trickling out of core, though the pleasure overwhelmed the pain.

"Oh…." Dovewing moaned.

"Oh Dovewing," Bumblestripe groaned himself.

"Deeper, Bumblestripe, deeper! Oh!" She yowled.

The pale tom began to thrust deeper and stronger, his pace quickening each time. He hit her G-spot, causing many moans of pleasure to escape from the she-cat. Bumblestripe continuously it that spot until he felt his dick grow inside of her.

She shrieked as her pussy stretched, and felt warm liquid squirt inside of her. Bumblestripe's seed popped into her, and the two cats broke away.

"You," the tom began, rasping a tongue over her ear, "are amazing."


	20. Ashfur x Squirrelflight (Rape)

"Squirrelflight, you'll go hunting with Ashfur," the leader of the patrol, Brightheart commanded.

Nodding, the dark ginger she-cat turned to her Clanmate. "Let's go," she said with a friendly tone as she flicked her bushy tail across his muzzle.

Ashfur nodded unenthusiastically, trotting after her. As the two made it deeper into the territory, Squirrelflight dropped into a hunter's crouch, narrowing her gaze in concentration as she neared a fuzzy brown mouse.

Lifting her tail slightly so it wouldn't brush any twigs or leaves, she slowly stalked forward. Just as she was about to leap, something slammed into her, making her lose balance.

The mouse had heard the sound and scurried away. Ashfur pinned Squirrelflight down. "What in StarClan's name are you doing?!" She hissed, rage welling throughout her system.

"Something that you deserve," He said with an unusually dark tone.

"W-what?" She gulped.

"Squirrelflight, I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you," he began, dark blue eyes softening, but they quickly hardened once more. "So because of this, you must be punished. And the more you squirm, the more pain you'll feel,"

Squirrelflight gasped as his tongue met her fur. She bristled a bit, but didn't dare make any movement. Ashfur's long tongue made it all the way down to her forbidden area.

"A-Ashfur… please…" She begged in a whisper.

Lifting his head and smacking his lips, Ashfur chuckled, "I love it when they beg."

With that, his long tongue entered her core. Squirrelflight gasped as his tongue licked her walls. She moaned at the pleasing feeling. _Control yourself… don't do it… _she told herself, but it was uncontrollable.

Cum began to drip out of her core, and she caught a glimpse of the tom smirking in satisfaction as if he was thinking: _I turn her on. _

After licking her juices up, he nosed Squirrelflight into a crouch. Reluctantly, she obeyed his command. Ashfur lined his member up with her pussy, and slammed tit in, causing a loud screech from Squirrelflight.

He continued his rough, painful pace. Warm blood began to drip out of her hole, dripping onto his fast-pacing dick. Lust blurred his gaze, and he bit her scruff savagely, moaning, "Talk dirty to me."

Squirrelflight had never been so scared in her life. She fought back tears, and moaned, "Oh, Ashfur! Do it; cum inside of me! I want your kits!"

"I'll make you mine," he moaned, slamming his dick harder into her.

Ashfur continued to thrust until his dick grew inside of her. Cum poured into her hole, and his member exited her hole. Squirrelflight turned to glare at him, unsteadily getting to her legs.

"Ashfur, you'll be punished when everyone finds out what you've done!" She snarled.

"You think I didn't think of that already?" Ashfur lifted a single claw and placed it under her chin. "If you tell a soul, I'll keep raping you. Over and over… until you actually enjoy it. Don't think I won't, Squirrelflight," he hissed. "Because remember who I'm mentoring."

Squirrelflight gasped, and nodded sadly. "O-okay Ashfur…"


End file.
